


Three More Days

by anxious_logic



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [30]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Business Trip, M/M, Married Couple, they miss each other and its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_logic/pseuds/anxious_logic
Summary: It’s three more days until Roman can see his husband again - but at least they can see each other through the mirror until then.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907686
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Three More Days

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate September Day 30: When you look in the mirror, you can’t see your own reflection, just your soulmate.
> 
> Warnings: None

“How do I look?” Roman asked Virgil. He was standing in front of a full-body mirror, seeing his husband laying on the couch talking to him over the phone. Virgil sighed, getting up and walking to a mirror. He examined Roman’s reflection carefully.

“You’ll want to brush your teeth,” he said. “And maybe run a brush through your hair.”

Roman sighed, grabbing the brush from his toiletries bag. “Where?”

“Just generally. Fluff it up, put some of your goop in it, whatever you normally do.”

Roman nodded to himself, passing the brush through his hair. He grabbed the travel bottle of his favorite hair gel and squirted a small amount on his fingers, distributing it over his head.

“Hair look better?” he asked. He received an affirming hum and a nod from his husband.

He walked to the bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste. “Gonna put you down,” he warned, before placing the phone on the counter. He ran the brush under the water, putting toothpaste on it and putting it in his mouth. He winced into the mirror over the sink, exaggerating his displeasure at the taste just to make his soulmate laugh.

When he was done brushing his teeth, he moved back into the main area of the hotel room. “How’s that?” he asked, picking up the phone and sitting on the hotel bed, looking into the mirror. “Good enough to make a positive impression?”

Virgil sighed. “Yeah.”

There was a comfortable silence for a few moments. “I wish you could be here,” Roman said, looking down at his free hand. He forced it to stop fidgeting with his shirt, laying it flat on the covers beneath him.

“Yeah. But work’s gonna demand what work’s gonna demand, and we can’t change that.” Roman glanced back up to the mirror, seeing his love press a hand to the surface on his side. He stood up and did the same, lining up their palms through the surfaces.

“I love you,” Virgil said, looking into the mirror and meeting Roman’s eyes.

“I love you too,” Roman responded. He shifted, kissing his fingertips and touching them to where Virgil’s lips were. “Only three more days.”

“Three more days.”

Roman jumped as his phone buzzed, telling him he had to leave if he wanted to get there on time. “I need to run if I want to avoid being late. I love you, we can talk again when I get back?”

“Sure,” Virgil agreed. Roman could see his body tense up.

“Okay. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Roman turned away from the mirror, hanging up from his phone at the same time. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, centering himself.

Three more days until he could see his soulmate again.

**Author's Note:**

> woooooo i made it!!!! i did it!! i finished soulmate september!!
> 
> (32 days late but shhhhhh)
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos?
> 
> I'm also on tumblr @anxious-logic!


End file.
